


Happy

by ohgodmyeyes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Fluff, Gay Anakin Skywalker, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pointless & Fun, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/pseuds/ohgodmyeyes
Summary: Anakin loves to make you feel good, and you love to tell Anakin how good he makes you feel.He also happens to have an incredibly talented mouth.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re the one who asked for this, then I guess you know it’s for you.

“Am I allowed to touch myself this time?”

“I don’t know— have you been a good boy today?”

It was so sweet to you how Anakin truly seemed to consider the question. His perfect, eager lips pursed as though he was thinking very hard about how to answer you; briefly, he even looked down at the floor. When his eyes met yours once more, he informed you with a smile, “...Yes. _Yes_ , I’ve been a good boy today.”

“Are you _sure_ , Ani?”

“I’m sure!” he promised you. “And there’s more I can do to make you happy— you know that.”

You did know that. Once Anakin was done sucking your cock, he typically presented you his own. You’d entertain yourself with it for a while (his hard-ons were always irresistible), and once you were hard again yourself, you’d relish fucking his tight little ass until he screamed.

...Anakin was right, it occurred to you. He _was_ a good boy.

“Okay,” you said. “You can touch yourself. _But_ , if you go off before I say so, I’m not going to be very happy with you.” You grinned, because not much of anything could have truly made you unhappy with Ani; he returned your expression, because he knew it too. 

With a nod, he went ahead; placed a hand on either one of your knees, and spread them apart so that he could get in between. “Thank you,” he said, before turning his attention away from your face, and toward your waiting erection instead.

“Thank _you_ , Ani,” you told him, just as he started to flick his tongue out to tease your tip. You took in a sharp breath, and your muscles tensed— you’d been waiting for this all day long. As you put your head back and closed your eyes, you purred, “You’re so fucking good at sucking cock.”

He drew back very briefly; you heard the love in his voice as he answered your observation with, “I’m good at sucking _your_ cock.” 

You laughed, and placed a hand on the back of his head; played with his hair. “You were right,” you admitted. “You really _are_ being a good boy today.”

You could have sworn you heard a noise escape him that nearly sounded like a squeal of joy— Anakin always had loved receiving your praise; you knew it made him happy to be told he’d pleased you. You also knew that he was glad to envelop you with that lovely mouth of his, which was what he did right then as you let out a grateful moan. One of the very first things that had attracted you to Ani just so happened to be his sensuous lips, which made perfect sense: You had learned over the course of your relationship with him that he was more than capable of using them to great effect.

He was certainly using them well right now— already having taken your cock all the way to its base, he clamped them tightly around it as he used his tongue to lick quick, little circles into the underside of your shaft. At the same time, he seemed to swallow at your head; he almost always did. Partly, it was because he simply loved to taste you; besides that, you knew that Ani truly did adore making you feel happy. You grunted, and dripped— it was so nice to have somebody like him available to clean up your messes for you.

With ‘messes’ in mind (the type you liked), you leaned back in your seat and gave yourself entirely to the pleasure he was being so kind as to impose on you right now. He was enthusiastic, talented, and _perfect_. He bobbed up and down with increasing speed; swirling his tongue over the top of your head to catch the little beads of desire leaking out of it in response to his attentiveness. He did, indeed, use one of his hands to play with himself, while the other (it happened to be both robotic, and entirely made of steel... and, of course, that had never bothered you) expertly kneaded your balls. The sensation was unique; you knew that no one else got to experience it, because you were the only person on the planet whose dick Ani wanted to suck like this. 

With intense passion and not a hint of reservation, you knew Anakin loved you.

It was this thought— more than his playing with your sack; more, even, than the feeling of his mouth completely concealing your erection— which finally caused you to lose control of yourself. You released ( _rejoiced_ , really) with a loud shout and a hard thrust onto the very back of his tongue as he came down on you for a final time. He knew that you liked for him to suck up every last bit of your appreciation; all he possibly could. He made sure to do just that before slowly taking his mouth off of you as he lifted his head, peering back up into your eyes again.

While he licked you off of his lips with a smile you could scarcely have used any word to describe other than ‘angelic’, you grinned back at him; squeezed as gently as you could at the handful of hair you’d taken from the back of his head.

“You really were right,” you said to him, once you’d begun to regain your composure.

“I know I was,” he answered, as he nuzzled the insides of your thighs, and reached up to stroke your chest. “Do have any idea how much I _love_ being good for you?”

You sighed contentedly and stroked his pretty, dirty-blonde tresses; allowed him to continue to rub his own cock with his natural hand while you enjoyed his mechanical fingertips’ trailing gingerly across your skin. “I do,” you informed him. “but you know I never get tired of you showing me, right?”

He chuckled at that; sat up a bit taller on his knees so that he could crane his neck upward to kiss you. When he did, you could feel his own hard-on brush against the inside of your leg to remind you that the two of you were not nearly finished; not yet.

There was, happily, an infinite amount of fun to be had with a good boy like Ani.


End file.
